mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Buu Huu
Buu Huus (Englisch: Boo, Japanisch: Teresa) sind Geister, die unter anderem im Pilz-Königreich herumspuken. Ihr markantestes Merkmal ist, dass sie sich fürchten, wenn man sie anblickt, aber ihre Opfer umso nachgiebiger verfolgen, wenn man ihnen den Rücken zudreht. Sie tauchten zum ersten Mal in Super Mario Bros. 3 auf. Ihr König ist König Buu Huu. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. 3 Hier treten sie das erste Mal auf. Wenn Mario oder Luigi sich nach ihnen umsehen, machen sie sich unsichtbar. Dreht er sich weg, schleichen sich die Buu Huus von hinten an. Sie sind nur mit einem Stern oder mit einem Hammer zu besiegen. Super Mario World thumb|left|71px|Ein größerer Buu Huu aus Super Mario World In Super Mario World gibt es verschiedene Buu Huu-Arten. Hier gibt es auch den ersten Buu Huu-Endgegner. Er ist im geheimen Spukhaus der Donut-Ebene. Man muss ihn 3-mal mit Blöcken treffen, um ihn zu besiegen. Ansonsten gibt es zahlreiche Buu Huus in den verschiedenen Spukhäusern. Es gibt hier kleine Buu Huus, die auch unsichtbar sein können (sprich transparent) und einem nichts tun, erst wenn sie sichtbar werden. Es gibt auch große Buu Huus (siehe Bild). SMW Sprite Buu Huu.gif|Typ 1 SMW Sprite Buu Huu 2.gif|Typ 2 SMW Sprite Buu Huu 3.gif|Typ 3 SMW Sprite Buu Huu 4.gif|Block-Buu Super Mario-Serie Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS thumb|Buu Huu in [[Super Mario 64]]Im Spiel Super Mario 64 haben die Buu Huus auch einen Auftritt. In dem Hintergarten des Schlosses von Peach befinden sich einige Buu Huus, die man durch Schlagen oder Stampfsprünge besiegen kann. Im größten Buu Huu ist eine Art Käfig enthalten. Besiegt man den Buu Huu, wird der Käfig freigesetzt. In ihm befindet sich das Level Atom-Buus Burg. Dieses Level ist mit sehr vielen Buu Huus gespickt. In verschiedenen Aufgaben muss man gegen Atom-Buu kämpfen. In ihm befindet sich ein Power-Stern, den man gewinnt, wenn er besiegt wird. Außerdem haben die Buu Huus in Super Mario 64 DS Luigi in einen Geheimraum eingesperrt, den man nur mit Mario erreichen kann. Dort wird er von König Buu Huu persönlich in einem Spiegel gefangen halten und verspottet. Mario muss seinen Bruder befreien, indem er den König besiegt. Super Mario Galaxy In diesem Spiel kommen sie in verschiedensten Galaxien vor. Das besondere an einer ist, dass die Buu Huus sich unter Wasser befinden. Sie können nur besiegt werden, indem man sie ins Licht lockt. Dies funktioniert auch mit dem Helm vom Anführer-Toad und dem Licht des Grünen Panzer. Sie können nicht durch einen Sprung oder eine Drehattacke besiegt werden. Ein neues Item das mit Buu Huus zu tun hat, ist der Geist-Pilz. Mit ihm kann man durch Gitter und auch in die Höhe fliegen. Dann verfolgen aber die Buu Huus den Geist-Mario, da sie in ihn verliebt sind. Und sobald man einen Buu Huu berührt, wird man wieder zum normalen Mario. Es gibt auch noch einen speziellen Buu Huu mit dem Namen Bomben-Buu Huu. Mario Kart-Serie Hauptartikel: Buu Huu (Item) Buu Huus tauchen auch als Items in der Mario Kart-Serie auf, was zum ersten mal in Super Mario Kart der Fall ist. Durch dieses Item wird der Spieler unsichtbar für die anderen Mitspieler. Außerdem wird man dabei noch etwas schneller. Der Haupteffekt dieses Items ist, dass dieser Geist für den Spieler auch noch ein Item der nächstgelegenen Fahrer stiehlt und übergibt. Man ist zwar nur für kurze Zeit unsichtbar, ist aber dafür immun gegen alle anderen Items und sogar gegen Gegenständen auf der Fahrbahn, die einem umhauen können (Beispiel: Schneemann). Dieses Item kommt auch in Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit und Mario Kart DS ''vor. In ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!,Mario Kart 7 und Mario Kart Wii sowie Mario kart 8 kommen sie nicht vor. Paper Mario-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars treten die Buu Huus in der Kerokanal und in Bowsers Festung auf. In der Kerokanal gehören sie zu den Gegnern und kämpfen zusammen mit anderen Untoten wie Schatten und Hobgoblins. Sie beherrschen Magie-Angriffe namens Blitz und Kugelblitz sowie den Schrei. Setzt ein Buu Huu keine Magie ein, schwebt er zu einem Mitglied der Gruppe und schadet ihm, indem er eine Grimasse schneidet. Eine stärkere Version ist der Kleine Boo, der in der Fabrik vorkommt. Ein freundlicher Buu Huu gehört zu den Three Musty Fears, die Mario in Monstrostadt kennen lernt. Ein anderer Buu Huu gehört zu einem Rätsel von Dr. Topper in Bowsers Festung. In der englischen Version von Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars heißt der normale Buu Huu "The Big Boo". Big Boo bzw. Big Boo ist ein alter Name für den Riesen-Buu Huu. Ein echter Riesen-Buu Huu tritt jedoch nur als Teil von Bowsers Technik Terrorize auf. Ferner erscheint ein Buu Huu und erschreckt alle Gegner auf dem Kampffeld, wenn das Item Furchtbombe eingesetzt wird. Dieses Item sieht so aus wie ein Buu Huu in einer Kugel. Paper Mario In Paper Mario sind die Buu Huus ausnahmsweise keine Gegner Marios, sondern friedliche Bewohner der Buu Huu-Villa und der windigen Schlucht. Mit Lady Buu gibt es auch eine Partnerin für Mario. Neben ihrem Butler Buhutler treten mit Igor und Franky aus Buu Huus Villa und Stanley und Herbert aus der Windigen Schlucht weitere namentlich bekannte Buu Huus auf. In der Windigen Schlucht weisen die Buu Huus eine gelbe Farbe auf, während sie in Buu Huus Villa weiß aussehen. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor In diesem Spiel sind die Buu Huus, wie gewohnt, Gegner Marios. Das erste mal trifft man sie in der Spukabtei, wo es 201 von ihnen gibt. Dort trifft man auch auf Atom-Buu, einem Buu Huu, der aus all den Buu Huus der Spukabtei besteht. Im Glimmer-Tempel gibt es eine weitere Art, den Finster-Buu. Die einzigen friedlichen Buu Huus sind Zwinky und Blinky, zwei Schwestern, die in Rohlingen-Westend für Al Palmone arbeiten, sowie Lady Buu und Buhutler, die erst nach dem Sieg über die Königin der Finsternis vor dem Glimmer-Tempel stehen. Super Paper Mario Hier erscheinen Buu Huus und ein Atom-Buu als normale Gegner im Keller von Merlees Villa. In Untendrunten gibt es Finster-Buus. Diese können sich wie Mario von 2D in 3D drehen. Wie in vielen Jump'n'Runs werden sie unsichtbar, wenn sie angeschaut werden. Man muss ihnen zum Besiegen also den Rücken zudrehen und einen Überraschungsangriff starten. Paper Mario. Sticker Star siehe: Atom-Buu Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Sie kommen in Bowsers Festung vor. 'Mario & Luigi:Zusammen durch die Zeit' Hier kommen diese schüchterde Geister in Baby Bowsers Festung vor. Andere Spiele Luigi's Mansion Im Spiel Luigis Mansion haben die Buu Huus ihren bekanntesten Auftritt. Die Buu Huus sind hier im Prinzip die Elite der Gespenster, die man in diesem Spiel einsaugen muss. Es gibt auch zwei Buu Huu-Endgegner und zwar Buulussus und König Buu Huu. In dem Spiel scheucht man sie versehentlich auf, woraufhin sie sich in verschiedenen Räumen verstecken. Es handelt sich bei jedem einzelnen dieser Buu Huus um Personen mit Charakter, denn sie haben alle einen Namen, den sie selbst nennnen und der auf ihre Eigenschaften hindeutet. Insgesamt sind es 50. Siehe auch: Liste der Buu Huus in Luigi's Mansion. Luigi's Mansion 2 In den verschiedenen Villen treiben sich ebenfalls Buu Huus herum, je 1 Buu Huu pro Mission. Alle, bis auf den ersten Buu Huu, den man im Spiel finden kann, geben ebenfalls ihren völlig eigenen Namen preis (z.B.: Bambuule, Buumerang,...). Man muss sie mit der Düsterlampe suchen, nachdem sie das erste Mal auftauchen und sich einem zeigen. Hat man das getan, muss man schnell die Zunge des jeweiligen Buu Huus ansaugen. Diese beiden Schritte wiederholt man, bis die KP des Buu-Huus so niedrig sind, dass der Buu Huu beim Losreißen an die Wände prallt und unschädlich gemacht ist, dann nämlich kann Luigi ihn in den Schreckweg 09/15 stopfen. Gefangene Buu-Huus befinden sich im Buu Huu-Bunkertank. König Buu Huu ist auch wieder mit von der Partie. Sie arbeiten hier noch intensiver als zuvor mit den Geistern zusammen. Mario Party-Serie Hauptartikel: Buu Huu (Buu Huu-Kristall) In Mario Party 4 ist er der Eigentümer des vierten Spielbrettes "Buu Huus Spukgemäuer". Zudem kommt er im Minispiel "Arm des Gesetzes" vor. In Mario Party 1,2, 3, 4 und 6 war es möglich, mithilfe von Buu Huu, Münzen und Sterne von anderen Mitspielern zu klauen. Hinweis: Einen Stern zu stehlen kostet 50 Münzen (In Mario Party 6 nur 40). In Mario Party 1, 2 und 3 klaut er umsonst Münzen. In Mario Party 4 und 6 kostet es 5 Münzen, wobei man mehr Münzen bekommt. Hauptartikel: Buu Huu (Spieler) In Mario Party 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 und 3DS war Buu Huu ein spielbare Charaker. Jedoch konnte man ihn im Storymodus von Mario Party 5 nicht spielen. In Mario Party 9 musste Buu Huu die Hälfte der Mini-Sterne klauen. Trivia * In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour ist Buu Huu Linkshänder, in der Mario Baseball-Serie aber Rechtshänder. * Buu Huu Wettläufer aus Super Mario Galaxy ähnelt den Buu Huus in Mario Strikers Charged Football, wenn diese in Daisys Team sind. Galerie SMW2 Sprite Buu Huu.gif|Yoshi's Island SMRPG Screenshot Gestank.png|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Datei:LM Artwork Buu Huu.jpg|''Luigi's Manison'' Datei:M&Y Artwork Buu Huu.jpg|''Mario & Yoshi'' Datei:MGTT Artwork Buu Huu.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Datei:MKSC Artwork Buu Huu.jpg|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Datei:MP4 Artwork Buu Huu.jpg|''Mario Party 4'' Datei:MP5 Artwork Buu Huu.png|''Mario Party 5'' Datei:MP6 Artwork Buu Huu.jpg|''Mario Party 6'' Datei:MP6 Artwork Buu Huu 2.jpg|''Mario Party 6'' Datei:MP8 Artwork Buu Huu.png|''Mario Party 8'' Datei:MT64 Artwork Buu Huu.png|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' Datei:MPTGC Artwork Buu Huu.png|''Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube)'' Datei:MSCF Artwork Buu Huu.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' Datei:PM2 Sprite Buu Huu.png|''Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor'' Datei:YIDS Artwork Buu Huu 2.jpg|''Yoshi's Island DS'' Datei:YIDS Artwork Buu Huu.jpg|''Yoshi's Island DS'' NSMB Sprite Buu Huu.jpg|Buu Huu aus New Super Mario Bros. Tanuki-Buu.jpg|''Super Mario 3D Land'' LuigisMansionDarkMoonArt4.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion 2'' NSMBU Artwork Buu Huu.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' LM3 Artwork Buu Huu.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion 3'' Namen in anderen Sprachen fr:Boo en:Boo es:Boo fi:Boo it:Boo ja:テレサ nl:Boo pt-br:Boo ru:Бу pl:Boo zh:Boo da:Boo no:Boo Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Luigi's Mansion Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Item in Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus Luigi's Mansion 2 Kategorie:Geist aus Luigi's Mansion 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Mario Kart-Zuschauer Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Clash Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis Aces Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Party Kategorie:Geist aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Kategorie:Charakter aus Luigi's Mansion 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Schergen Kategorie:Geist aus Luigi's Mansion 3